powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Shinobi Final Chapter: To a Future Without Hiding, Wasshoi!
is the forty-seventh and final episode of Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. Synopsis Kyuemon Shingetsu Kibaoni has activated the End Shuriken and intends to end this world and create a new one ruled by the Kibaoni Household. The Ninningers face the Kibaoni Army to prevent this. Only the Kibaoni father and son remain! However, the ninjas have their power stolen and cannot transform. But, they won’t back down. They will increase their Nintality. The Ninningers will fight Gengetsu Kibaoni and Shingetsu for the last time! Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Stars *Tsumuji Igasaki (young): *Kyuemon Shingetsu Kibaoni (human form): *Student: Nin Shuriken *AkaNinger - AkaNinger (Ninja Flash), Hououmaru, Shukyoku *AoNinger - AoNinger (Ninja Flash), Seiryuumaru *KiNinger - KiNinger (Ninja Flash), Genbumaru *ShiroNinger - ShiroNinger (Ninja Slash), Byakkomaru *MomoNinger - MomoNinger (Ninja Flash), Pandamaru *StarNinger - Furai (Ninja Slash), Magoimaru Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 17, . Starting on February 14, Ninninger was replaced by Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger in the Super Hero Time line-up. *'Viewership': 5.2% *'Sealing Shuriken purified': 48 out of 48 ** In Ninningers' possession: 48 ** In Kyuemon's possession: 0 * Most fireworks in closing credits: ** Blue: 4 ** Red: 5''' ** '''Green: 4 ** Yellow: 4 *As of this episode Kasumi is the only Ninninger to have never used the Chozetsu form. However, she would used the Chozetsu form in the final stage show. *As is tradition, in the post-credits scene, AkaNinger "passes the torch" of Super Sentai to his successor, Zyuoh Eagle. *As with most Sentai finales, the opening credits are shortened (although, unlike many finales, the regular closing credits are used). *Coincidentally, this episode's broadcast falls on the 35th anniversary of the premiere of Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan, as Ninninger makes way for the animal-themed Zyuohger. *This is the second Sentai finale which adds the future tense into victory catchphrases, like: **Addition of the "future" word on Shinobazu Wasshoi, since the finale of Boukenger. *Ending on 47 episodes, Ninninger officially shares the distinction of second shortest-running series after J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai with its predecessor ToQger, due to both shows having shared one of the 48 Sundays they were on air in a with their Kamen Rider Series partners on Super Hero Time. *The final episode was similar to Shinkenger's finale because of the way Takaharu bid farewell to his friends: Yakumo heads to England to teach the magic of wizardry; Nagi reading the book while playing a football; Fuuka registered for an idol contest; Kasumi became the professor for the institute; Kinji heads to America and ready for rock and roll; Takaharu sees the ninja student is learning about the nintality similar to Takeru Shiba bid farewell to his friends. **Coincidentally, both the finales (Shinkenger's finale and Ninninger's finale) are aired on same date: February 7. DVD/Blu-ray releases Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Volume 12 features episodes 45-47: Shinobi 45: Three Generations of Fathers and Sons! All Ninjas Gathered, Shinobi 46: The Last Shuriken Appears! and Shinobi Final Chapter: To a Future Without Hiding, Wasshoi! Blu-ray Collection 4 comes with 11 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official preview for 忍ばず未来へワッショイ！ *Toei TV's official episode guide for 忍ばず未来へワッショイ！ See Also Category:Season Finales